1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for introducing forces into a luggage stowage compartment and for transmitting and/or distributing the forces, or tensions, respectively, in vehicles, in particular in fast-traveling vehicles, such as aircraft, ground vehicles and watercraft, e.g. express trains, speedboats and the like.
Primarily, the invention relates to luggage stowage compartments of an aircraft, but also of other vehicles subjected to great changes in speed, by which the objects accommodated in the luggage stowage areas may become damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, containers made of plate-shaped elements and serving as luggage stowage compartments have been provided with complex metallic force introduction elements, which have been fastened to reinforced parts of the wall structure of the container by gluing techniques or by means of screws or rivets. This technique has been heavy and complex.
Such overhead luggage stowage compartments for aircraft have been described by EP 514 957 A1 and by EP 718 189 A1, e.g.